to be a family
by sweet sunset rain
Summary: when a teen ends up in Avengers Tower, claiming the team of superheroes,, (yes all of them) to be her legal guardians, chaos will ensue. After all, none of the team really knows how to be a proper family.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! sorry this is so short, but i wanted to get this out there! no regular updateing schedule, because i have life and things to attend to, but if you want to read more of my work, you can go to my page. this is not my only avenger's kid story :)**

the Avengers were gathered in the kitchen/common room area of the tower one sunny afternoon. They had recently finished a mission, so they were all present, but it was over, so they were relaxed. this was a rare occurrence, and the team was determined to make the most of it. But like all good things in their life, it had to come to an end.

This particular ending did not involve trickster gods or metal men. It did not even involve powerful twins, or government affairs. This end came in the form of a flash of light. It began near the middle of the room, but grew until everyone needed to cover their eyes, not just Steve and his enhanced vision.

then, it stopped. as quickly as it came, the flash faded. The widow, the hawk, and Iron man raised their weapons as the others rubbed their eyes blearily. Imagine their surprise seeing what was behind the flash.

It was a teenager. She had a certain age to her face that said despite her small stature she was 15 or 16. Her long, straight (though slightly windswept from the flash, and not in an attractive way) hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she stood confidently. Well, she stood, that is, until she bent over and hurled.

Maybe this wasn't an end. This was definitely a begining.


	2. Chapter 2

**MYSTERIOUS GIRL'S POV**

I was having one of those days, you know? For starters, I'd flashed again, which meant i'd died again. The memories were a little blurry, but i knew they'd come into focus in a day or two, and i'd remember how I'd died. How did i know? Well, let's just say it had happened before. So yes, it was one of those days.

Whenever I appeared somewhere new, I always had a headache. Not one of those that you can shake, one of the ones that is terrible and usually accompanied by the strong need to rid your stomach of… everything. And yes, I may have puked. And yes, It may have been on the socked feet of a redhead who had a gun pointed at me. And wait, was she holding a gun at me? Oh, universe, I hope that you didn't put me in a bad spot _again._

Within a few minutes, I found myself in a room that looked just like those interrogation places they put criminals in the movies. There were metal chairs, three, two on one side of the wood table and one on the other. Other than that, there were four metal walls and one had a mirror through the whole side. I'd seen one way glass before. I'd been in this situation before. This was going to be okay. I let this brunette man with a goatee lead me into the chair, and then i waited.

I waited for quite a while, it seemed. It had been a few hours, and nobody had come in. I was getting hungry, my mouth tasted awful, and oh my gosh did I need water. But I sat chained to the table, studying my appearance in the mirror. This was one of the prettier bodies I'd acquired. I was blonde, with light eyes (blue or green, i couldn't be sure from the distance) and a tall but slight form. Something about my new bone structure looked nice, too. Honest, kind, but almost dangerous as well. I was digging it.

 **NATASHA POV**

This was just beginning to look like one of those days. They'd _just_ finished a mission, for heaven's sakes! Couldn't my team have five solid hours of peace? Apparently not. A young girl had appeared in a flash of bright light in their common room, Chucking on my socks and looking confused. She hadn't been much of a threat when Tony had put her into custody, but that didn't mean she coundn't be. Why, I had put myself into compromising positions to achieve higher goals. There was no protocol for this, but one thing was certain for me. This girl was not to be trusted. Enemy until proven otherwise.

Removing my socks, (why did it have to be there?) I hopped into the shower, leaving Coulson and fury very urgent texts asking for everything they had on this girl. After a very long shower, and checking my phone to see no responses, i grunted and jogged up to meet the team.

"Jarvis? Have you gotten back that scan of her face?" Turns out, Tony was on my wavelength.

"Sir, her face is showing on no databases, public or privately based. Not even shield's." He cursed, and so did I. I just had the restraint to keep mine in my mind. This was not good. "If i may advise," jarvis continued "that you get her DNA? She might have a falsified face. But i would need a sample. Is it possible to get one?"

"Leave it to me, boys." I pulled on my black leather gloves (fashionable, but i can still strangle you and not leave fingerprints) and got a glass of water. The intruder had been in there a few hours, she would probably be thirsty, and as soon as she touched the glass, we had our DNA sample. The time for Interrogation has begun.

 **MYSTERIOUS GIRL'S POV**

The woman from before, the one i had puked on, walked into the room, silently. Did she have water? Was it for her, or for me? Was she mad at me? Or scared of me? I always hated those first few interactions after flashes, as i had come to call them. I never knew how people would react.

My best bet was to play nice. "Hey, look! It's you again!" i even fished out a slightly nervous smile. But the angry redhead just sat down and passed the water, staring at my face. I wonder what she saw. She seemed to be committing the features to memory, as i had been doing before. I smiled awkwardly. "Hello? Are you going to say anything?"

"Are you going to cooperate?" the redhead fired back.

"Uh… i'm trying to? Look, lady, i'm pretty sure two people in that room are my biological… uh. Parents."

She stared at me. Was her face carved from stone? She only seemed to have one expression. It was a little terrifying, but honestly, that was probably the desired effect. "Explain." was her one word.

"O-okay." i stuttered. "My name is t-trinity. No last name, yet. It changes a lot, depending on who my parents are. That changes too. I reincarnate a lot."

"Continue."

"Well… okay. I live, a little, and then when i die… i wake up again. Everyone i know says it looks like a flash, and then i'm there. Apparently, after i die, i flash too. Either way, when i wake up, i have two new biological parents, and the only requirement seems to be they cant have any kids within the both of them. I've had two boys, two girls… everything. I always wake up seventeen, and I always wake up in front of my parents. But… there were like five of you there. I don't know who my parents are."

Had i lost her? Her face didn't change. She just gave me a small nod and left. It was the truth. I just had to hope she believed me.

 **NATASHA'S POV**

As soon as i left the room, I let my mask slightly loosen, handing the cup off to a waiting lab tech who had appeared to receive it. "Run especially for biological parents. Check all avengers as possibilities. This is first priority." It wasn't like I believed her story. Not in the slightest. The girl, trinity, seemed to think it was true though, so it needed to be ruled out. Especially because of her close resemblance to Steve. As the results came in (they might be important, but the scan would still take a bit) I found Steve.

"This is big, capitan. The girl? She's claiming two of us are her parents." I began as soon as I saw him.

"She's what? Who?" He seemed thoroughly unprepared for this news. "Do we tell them?"

"Not yet. I've decided to tell everyone once we find out if she's lying or not. I sent her DNA to the lab. It'll take a bit, but until then, i was wondering if you want to meet her." I bumped against him softly and purposefully. "I could use a good cop."

He blushed at the contact. Not heavily, but my eye doesn't need it to be heavy to see it. He was kind of cute, but that wasn't why i was here. I needed to focus on the girl. He was talking, saying"I can do that." Good answer, cap. Good answer.

"Then let's go." I turned on my heel and led the way back through the base to her interrogation chambers. "Ready yourself." and then we went in.

"Hey, I'm Bad cop." Steve held out his hand, breaking the silence as we came in. "you?" I Nearly scoffed aloud at his easiness.

"I'm confusing." she responded, and i got a hold on myself.

"I can tell. If you don't mind us asking, how old are you?" He sat across from her.

"Seventeen." I could tell she trusted him quite a lot more than me. She seemed relaxed, and willing to answer. _Golden-boy Rogers at it again._ Who could blame her? If I was a spider or snake, he was a golden retriever.

"Okay. and you said your name was trinity?" the retriever spoke.

"Unless you would rather I be something different." she answered.

"No. I like it. Very pretty." He flashed a wide smile at him, and she responded with one right back. If her story was to be believed, these two did seem like father and daughter. A knock came at the door, and I answered as Steve continued to speak to Trinity.

The person at the door was The girl I had handed her DNA too. I shut the door behind me, allowing us to speak without them hearing. "Oh, Miss. I need to speak with the Capitan too."

I waved him out of the room, leaving behind a very confused girl. "Great, now we're both here." I prompted, possibly a little more harshly than needed. "What do you want?"

She shrunk back, but I didn't care much. When she spoke, I cared about what she had to say. "I got her genetic testing done asap, like you said. You might want to look at the results."

As she passed the file to me, Steve moved to look over my shoulder. What we saw when we looked inside together made no sense. This couldn't be possible. This couldn't happen to me. I'd gotten over that fact long ago. But the tests didn't lie. So I turned to look at steve, who looked as confused as I felt. Because if this file was believable, this girl was our daughter.

 **Ooooh! Plot twist? I hope you liked this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. Leave reviews, ILY all lots! bye!**


End file.
